


A Knightly Deed

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [38]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah manips Sean into an image he believes fits him.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Sanctuary Singles [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707595
Kudos: 3





	A Knightly Deed

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #85, rescue.

[ ](https://imgur.com/cADGnze)

Sean glanced at Elijah’s laptop on his way back from the kitchen and did a double-take at what he saw. “Is that me?” he asked looking down at the image of a knight in full armor holding a sword.

“I chose a photo from a history site and used my photo program to manip you into it,” Elijah explained. “I added the beard because it made you look more rugged and war-weary.”

“But why choose this image?” Sean asked. “I’ve certainly never performed any knightly deeds.”

“That’s not true,” Elijah contradicted. “Don’t forget, you did rescue me from a monster.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/vg5ByNP)


End file.
